The present invention relates to a damper arrangement, in particular a pneumatic spring strut, comprising a shock absorber having an essentially cylindrical housing and an air spring with a working space which is under internal pressure, and comprising an additional volume which can be connected to the working space via a closable flow duct. Furthermore, the invention relates to a hollow body for use in this arrangement.